


Noticed

by micaelllla



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Short, This Is STUPID, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micaelllla/pseuds/micaelllla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javert ponders Eponine and himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noticed

Javert noticed the girl on the outskirts of the crowd. He knew her, in a way. She helped her father and his gang, committing crime daily. Javert sometimes wished that she had chosen to pursue law instead of crime as he had, but then he would catch himself and be reminded that crime is crime. He watched her hold her own against the members of the gang, secretly impressed by her status with these intense men. He sometimes found himself wanting to help this girl, get her away from the life she had been dealt. He always tossed the thought aside quickly, though. The law is definite, black and white. It is only justice of the law, the punishment of crimes, the persecution of criminals. the girl - Eponine, he recalled - felt his eyes on her and turned her head. Their eyes met for a moment across the crowd, and she turned back to Montparnasse, said something, and they disappeared in the crowd. Javert felt his senses kick in, and next thing he knew, the crowd was parting around her father and his gang, and Javert was walking towards them.


End file.
